Além do arcoiris over the rainbow
by AnaXmaliaXD
Summary: Eventos cosmicos,transformações e medo? Estes são fatores sufiecientes para mudar o destino de alguém? Sadico e cruel,perdido... Seria-lhe um castigo mandado pelo divino,designo de Deus aos seus pecados terrestres ou como diria uma P... de uma sacanagem?
1. Chapter 1

**_Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem sim a Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_A história a seguir linguagem inadequada,humor e desvituamente de valores,não recomendado a menores de 16 anos(até parece)._**

**_narrado em primeira pessoa.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Há uma lenda que diz que aquele que passar por debaixo de um arco Iris sofrerá uma troca de sexo, se for um homem se tornará uma mulher e vice e versa, a única maneira de se reverter este fenômeno místico será passando no sentido contrário, mas como?<p>

...

Hidan este é o meu nome ou pelo menos era até aquele maldito dia...

Um dos meus passatempos preferidos naquela época depois do sexo era os "pegas", corridas em alta velocidade com apostas em dinheiro no filha da puta do carro vencedor igual na merda daquele filme, amava a velocidade,o dinheiro e as putas que sempre iam até aquele lugar pra trepar com um dos corredores era o pequeno pedaço do inferno que eu adorava.

Tatuado tanto no meu carro,moto e corpo o número 666 que era também como era conhecido "A Besta", não por ser bom e sempre vencer mas por sempre cobrar a divida e conseguir o pertencia há alguma gangue ou grupo, a merda que preferir chamar, o nome era AKATSUKI não faço idéia do que essa porra signifique , o peso que essa palavra tinha era o que importava estar na KATSUKI significava servir ao próprio demônio fazia até um lutador de vale-tudo se mijar, estávamos envolvidos em toda e qualquer sujeira, digo quase, menos no ramo das drogas.

"Da muito problema ..."

Era o que dizia o chefe daquela porra e mais isso.

"Puta que pariu Hidan! Você sempre faz o dinheiro?"

"Tá aqui."

Mostrei um papelote pardo manchado de sangue onde estava o dinheiro.

"Cinco mil em Benjamin Franklin."

(n/a: o rosto que marca a nota de 100 dólares é o de Benjamim)

Kakuzu o nosso "administrador" falava. O único daquela lata de lixo que tinha a porra de um diploma.

"Cinco mil e o dedo do desgraçado que tentou me esfaquear."

Joguei o saco com o dinheiro na mesa de Kakuzu, nem ao menos aquilo assustava aquele remendo humano e o meu estado de sobrevivente de um massacre não o amedrontava.

"Se não é a besta sem cérebro?"

"Meu deus o que houve com você?"

Naquele momento entravam a puta e a bicha amiga, Konan e Deidara, Konan era mulher de Pein uma vira-lata que ele trouxera do buraco de onde tinha saído e Deidara eu não fazia idéia de onde aquele veado tinha saído, mas andava ao lado de no sofá vermelho em frente a esquerda da mesa de Pein, Kakuzu tinha sua mesa do lado direito, aquilo que parecia ser um escritório tinha um piso de madeira, as quatro paredes era brancas, tinha um samambaia ali, um arquivo e um bebedouro parecia mesmo a porra de um escritório na porra de um desmanche!

"Merda ... Aquela vaca turbinada da Tsunade queria fuder com meu braço."

Meu braço esquerdo doía o filho da puta de quem arranquei o dedo tinha conseguido corta o meu bíceps.

"Ela nos ligou seu desgraçado, ela deveria ter arrancado seu saco."

Pein estava furioso.

"Gente a coisa ta ficando preta."

Iria ficar era vermelha, da cor de sangue.

"Não entendo qual é motivo eu não peguei a porra do dinheiro?"

Realmente eu era um tremendo filho da puta, ele poderia ter arrancado um dos meus olhos.

"Sua tarefa era entrar no local e recolher a grana sem alarde e sair, você ouviu em algum momento dizer para arrancar o dedo do desgraçado? Ou esbofetear a porra da Tsunade?"

Pein bateu com ambas as mãos em sua mesa de aço, ela refletia sua imagem irada, com certeza eu havia feito merda.

"Deixe-me ser claro aquela vaca turbinada como você diz é a única medica que nos atende ela é discreta, tem o rabo preso conosco eu poderia arranjar qualquer outro médico, mas não vou então da próxima vez que você pensar em agredir ela eu vou arrancar seus dedos, por cada pensamento e se isso não for o suficiente eu te empalo ... ?"

"Se acalme Pein."

Konan se levantou do sofá e o segurou pelos ombros, ele se acalmou e sentou-se novamente no seu trono, tive a impressão de que ele realmente iria cortar o meus eu iria dirigir?

"Você só traz problemas fofo."

"Calada bicha. Eu tenho um trabalhinho para você que eu sei que não vai terminar em merda, é o que você faz de melhor e o motivo de continuar andando."

"Se acalme ..."

Konan já estava sentado no colo de Pein e chupava a boca dele que nem uma prostituta, eu Kakuzu e Deidara saímos dali.

Konan afirmava que não queria se envolver nos "negócios" de Pein, ela já havia dado até a alma para ele mais envolvida que estava era impossível. De onde aquela vagabunda achava que saia o dinheiro das roupas de marca que usava? Ou das tetas novas que ela comprou?

...

* * *

><p><em>antes de lançar os seguintes capitulos:<em>

_Esta na verdade é só uma experiencia que vou lançar junto a novas histórias. Em reviews caso haja...sugiro de todo meu coração que me deem notas e comentários construtivos,sem palavrões,ofensas mascaradas de conselhos,etc... É um documento antigo então deve haver erros e imaturo como sempre,._

_(como se eu houvesse amadurecido) Mas espero que gostem e !_


	2. Chapter 2

O trabalho que aquele escroto falava era um pega no cu do Judas, uma vila que ficava perto da puta que pariu chamada Konoha, se houvesse 50.000 indigentes ali era hospedado num motel que parecia a privada do presídio com tema gay, o atendente com cara de veado me deu as chaves do quarto passei quase todo o dia dormindo acordei por volta das cinco, peguei meu carro no estacionamento daquele bordel disfarçado de motel e fui até o centro daquela vila.

Aquilo era um ovo de codorna, menos de uma hora contornei toda aquela porra, a única coisa que eu deve ter ficado grato foi a faltam de um puto de policial ou um guardinha, não havia porra nenhuma naquele lugar.

Dirigi até o centro novamente mas parei em um sinal, minha intenção não era parar só que algo realmente me chamou atenção, a procissão das virgens da cidade, pareciam até umas ovelhinhas e o que eu era o lobo mal? Pareciam acabar de sair do colégio cristão, usavam um uniforme parecido com o de um filme pornô de quinta que havia visto e crucifixos, as saias eram maiores...que pena.

Fiz o sinal da cruz e agradeci a Deus pela criação desses seres que iriam deixar de ser tão puros por desgraçados degenerados como eu.

O sinal abriu e eu as segui com meu carro na mesma velocidade, desci o vidro da janela, estava pregado em todo o corpo delas a palavra virgem. Fiz algo que toda mulher detesta assobiei.

"Parece até comercial de anticoncepcional um bando de virgem doidas para dá."

Falei alto o suficiente para que me ouvissem. Seus rostos ficaram vermelhos num misto de vergonha e loirinha de cabelos curtos olhos azuis e um corpo que era uma delícia foi a primeira a provar que não era muda.

"Escuta seu idiota, por que você não volta de onde veio?"

Na verdade eu não a escutei muito bem, fiquei tempo demais olhando pros peitos dela e os das outras, uma garota de pele que parecia porcelana cabelos longos, escorridos pretos azulados tinha os maiores, outra garota de cabelos de uma cor estranho rosa e curtos, tinha os menores.

"Por que você não entra aqui e a gente conversa?"

Aquilo era muito engraçado ela ficou tão puta que parecia que ia explodir, uma de suas amigas estava ao seu lado também loira, mas com os cabelos maiores e os peitos um pouco menores colocou a mão em um dos seus ombros que estavam tensos.

"Vamos embora Temari."

Elas queriam que a amiga seguisse.

"Eu posso dar uma carona, tem espaço aqui de sobra."

O diabo escondia as melhores criações de Deus este a felicidade dura pouco, estava sendo divertido brincar com aquelas garotas.

"Policial!Policial! É um tarado!"

Gritou uma morena, a putinha mostrou a língua e se escondeu atrás da garota de cabelos loiros curtos. Ouvi a sirene de um carro da policia. Onde aquele filho da puta tinha se escondido? Até os policias daquele lugar eram uma merda, nem ao menos deu pra sentir o medo de ver meu rabo de volta na cadeia com aquela bosta com o motor mais fudido que eu já vira.

...

23:00 horas e eu estava parado em cima de uma montanha, teria que descer aquela porra toda em espiral, eu e vários outros, nem ao menos sabia por quanto eu estava correndo mas não me importava.

"Vê se não morre ..." me disse um dos corredores.

"A única coisa você vai ver nessa merda são os faróis detrás do meu carro seu vômito de cachorro."

Que filho da puta...

Não me lembro do que aconteceu naquela corrida das poucas coisas que me vem a mente são, a puta daquela chuva que começou a cair , minha derrapagem e antes do meu carro sair fora da pista e rolar que nem bosta morro abaixo apareceu um arco-íris... Cara o que um viado de um arco-íris estava fazendo ali? Era noite! Essa coisa gay não aparece não é de manhã? O que aquela porra estava fazendo ali?

Eu não acredito que me distrai com aquela que tinha morrido e que finalmente iria me encontrar no meu julgamento do qual a sentença seria como todas as outras que eu já estive ...Passar o resto da eternidade apodrecendo no inferno. Acordei com uma luz branca e um cheiro horrível de álcool na minha cara, ou estava num bar ou hospital.

"Que merda ..." resmunguei minha cabeça doía muito e meu peito parecia ter uma tonelada em cima dele.

"Por favor não se levante meu anjo..."

Com certeza não era o inferno nem um bar, se o diabo não estivesse me sacaneando aquilo era hospital do paraíso com a enfermeira mais gostosa que eu já vi na minha vida.

"Você é tem muita sorte poderia ter morrido, apesar de seu pulso esta quebrado não a nada de grave, pela sua aparência pensamos que estivesse sofrido um grave acidente."

Mas do que aquela piranha estava falando? Naquele momento não estava pensando no meu atual estado de saúde e sim nela de pernas abertas. Aquele peso no meu peito já estava começando a encher o saco, que porra era aquela? Ele estava inchado, mas não doía .O toquei ele estava macio? Que porra era aquela de novo? Quanto mais eu tocava mais parecia que eu estava tocando nos seios de uma mulher bem tetuda.

"Querida o que você esta fazendo?" perguntou a enfermeira gostosa ao se aproximar.

"O que ... que ..."

Aquela era minha voz? Parecia a de uma bicha de doze anos.

"Minha voz ..."

* * *

><p>s<em>inceramente eu devia ter visto todos os velozes e furiosos antes de começar a escrever esta ... coisa,mas agora já era.<em>

_ai meu Deus Vin Diesel! é gente tem que ter um motivo pra gente vê o filme,tirando os carros._


	3. Chapter 3

"Minha voz ..."

Estava fina, parecia até aquela musica de rico fresco, o que estava acontecendo comigo de repente minhas bolas retrocedera ao local de origem? Eu as perdi num acidente? Que porra era aquela com a minha voz?Eu precisava de um espelho, pulei daquela cama, mas aquela merda de soro estava agarrado no meu braço, puxei a agulha e a enfermeira tentou me segurar, empurrei a piranha e corri até o banheiro, tinha um cara lá dentro que se mijou quando eu entrei correndo lá dentro.

Havia uma garota ali dentro, uma garota bem turbinada por sinal, parecia ter uns 16 anos. Por que aquela puta tava me encarando? E aquele bando de bicha também?

"o que é?" gritei para eles.

Eles estavam com os olhos esbugalhados, um deles começou a rir.

"Garota acho que você entrou no banheiro errado?"

Eu tinha cara de travesti por um caso? Que caralho era aquele de "garota"? E onde estava a merda daquele espelho? E o que aquela garota estava me encarando de novo? Aproximei-me dela e a cada passo que eu dava ela também dava um, bati de cara naquele espelho.

"Acho que ela fugiu do manicômio." Cochichou um dos homens do grupo.

Toquei nos meus cabelos, eram do mesmo tamanho que os dela e ela fez o mesmo, toquei no meu peito ela fez o mesmo, eram enormes e por fim toquei lá em baixo e ele tinha desaparecido!

"Não!"

O mundo começou a girar naquele momento antes das luzes se apagarem. Acordei escutando vozes, um policial conversava com uma mulher mais velha que o Matusalém.

"Não temos nenhum registro dela aqui, nenhum documento ou qualquer coisa que diga quem é ou de onde veio..."

"O que vamos fazer com essa pobre criatura? Ela parece tão confusa ..."

"Acho que só nos resta deixá-la com as outras garotas do casarão."

"São boas garotas vão cuidar bem dessa pobre criatura."

O que eu era? A porcaria de um cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança? Aquele policial escroto me levou até um bairro onde todas as casas eram iguais, um bando de moleques brincava no meio da rua, riam e corriam de um lado para o outro. Queria mandá-los voltarem para dentro de suas casas ficarem com a puta que os pariu, mas não suportava ouvir minha voz, nem ao menos conseguia me olhar no espelho que era algo que gostava de fazer.

"Qual é o seu nome querida?"

Não queria responder nada aquela massa de feiúra em forma encolhi no banco daquele carro e olhei pela janela, aquilo já estava me enjoando, era tudo tão pacífico, tão perfeito...Que porra! Odiava aquilo mais que minha mãe que o diabo a tenha.

"As outras garotas com quem vai se encontrar é um doce de pessoa, dizemos que são o exemplo da cidade..."

Ele passou toda a viagem falando daquele bando de garotas que usavam uma calcinha de ferro, puta merda eu não agüentava mais aquilo com certeza nem sabiam o que era um vibrador, deviam ser mais feias que um feto abortado.

Era uma tortura, quando cheguei ao tal casarão parecia à casa de campo da piranha daquela boneca Barbie, um casarão rosa e branco feito de madeira de dois andares, era a única casa diferente daquele lugar rodeada por arvores e flores, uma coisa tão fresca e gay que eu quis me matar.

Eu preferia ir para um reformatório, pra cadeia, qualquer lugar menos aquele. Eu não queria sair daquele carro, o policial cruzou o jardim e foi até a porta tocou a campainha,uma garota magrela com um cabelo de cor esquisita atendeu a porta, ele disse algo para ela que olhou na direção do carro e acenou para mim.

Merda,merda,merda! Ela entrou e chamou mais quatro garotas que saíram e também olharam para a viatura, elas e o policial se dirigiram até mim, aquele velho escroto e cabeludo abriu a porta e pediu que saísse, eu sai e por que não sairia depois de ver as virgens da pílula anticoncepcional novamente?

Em roupas casuais pareciam ainda mais com uma propaganda de absorvente.

"Não se esqueça de avisar a ela Sakura."

"Pode deixar Gai-san." Respondeu a garota magrela de cabelos rosa.

Todas acenaram quando o policial entrou em sua viatura e seguiu por aquela rua interminável.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

Perguntou a morena de coques.

"Será que ela sabe o nome dela?"

Ela se dirigiu a garota de cabelos rosa.

"Ela parece muda pra mim."

Falou a loira de cabelos curtos.

"Temari ela deve ter passado por coisas terríveis, vamos entrar, meu nome é Ino."

Aquela garota loira de cabelos longos e olhos azuis me pegou pelo braço, as outras nos seguiram até entrar naquele lugar. Só faltavam harpas tocando e umas asinhas naquelas garotas pra aquilo virar o paraíso, eu era um demônio no céu. Como eu deveria me sentir?

"Você não trouxe nenhuma peça de roupa."

Falava consigo mesma a garota de cabelo estranho.

"Só as roupas da Hinata vão servir nela."

Temari a garota de cabelos curtos falava de uma garota tetuda que estava agarrada no braço de que fiquei com cara de retardada naquele momento, não escutava nada do que falavam, estava hipnotizado e vocês sabem com o que ...

Fiquei esperando em um quarto que tinha cheiro de purificador de ar, havia duas camas naquele quarto decorado com borboletas brancas que pareciam estar voando no papel de parede, todo o quarto era lilás, as roupas de cama tinham babados no chão o carpete era macio e não cheirava a chulé, na verdade parecia que eu estava sentado num campo de flores. Precisava sair dali estava começando a me sentir muito gay.

"O que você achou do meu quarto?"

Ino entrou junto a garota de coques e me sentindo um lixo usava um vestido branco que uma das enfermeiras do hospital me dera e um chinelo de dedo, o que eu era? A vítima de algum desastre natural?

"Acho que a Temari tem razão ino ela deve ser muda."

"Nada disso Tenten, ela deve ser tímida que nem a Hinata."

Tenten sentou-se numa das camas junto a Hinata, Ino jogara a sacola que carregava consigo em cima da cama.

"Acho que esse deve servir."

Tenten apontava para o sutiã que Ino retirava da sacola.

"Eu não sei, o peito dela parece ser um pouco maior que o da Hinata, acho que só o da Madrinha deve servir."

"Não exagera Ino, o da Hinata deve caber."

Tenten se levantou o pegou das mãos de Ino e me entregou. O que ela supunha que ia fazer com aquela porcaria? A única coisa que eu sabia fazer com aquilo era tirar não colocar!Eu não ia colocar aquela merda então o joguei de lado.

"Não jogue ele assim! Você quer ficar com os seus seios apontando?"

Como assim apontando? Será que ela quis dizer com os faróis acesos? Qual era o problema?

"Essa garota não pode ser normal."

"Tenten eu já disse que ela é tímida, deve estar com receio de trocar na nossa frente."

Aquela piranha loira me empurrou para dentro do banheiro daquele quarto que era tão gay quanto. Como é que eu ia colocar aquela coisa? Não tinha nenhuma instrução ou qualquer coisa do tipo? Tinha duas alças e aquelas coisas que pareciam onde os peitos ficavam dentro. Tirei o vestido e passei meus braços pelas alças. Que merda! Meus braços pareciam duas varetas!Onde foram parar todos os meus músculos? Minha barriga parecia uma tábua com um quebra molas no final e minhas pernas! Onde estavam os meus pelos? Estavam ralos e finos e quase não apareciam, além da minha pela estar mais lisa e eu sentia tudo!

Quando digo tudo, digo que sentia o vento bater na minha pele e o tecido das minhas roupas tocarem nela. Era melhor esquecer daquilo, tentei colocar aquela porcaria, mas que coisa mais chata puta que pariu, eu não ia colocar aquilo! Sai do banheiro e o joguei no chão na frente daquelas garotas esquisitas.


	4. Chapter 4

"Não tem jeito mesmo, Temari!"

"O que você vai fazer Tenten?"

"Calma Ino."

Hinata não dizia uma palavra a garota de cabelos curtos, Temari, apareceu na porta.

"o que foi?"

"Você vai ter que me ajudar a colocar o sutiã nessa garota."

"Ela não sabe colocar?"

"Ela não que colocar Temari e ela não pode ficar andando por ai desse jeito."

"Tenten, Temari não machuquem a coitada."

Tenten fez um sinal positivo com o dedão para Ino, as duas se aproximaram e eu me afastei até me encostar na parede, se elas queriam brigar tudo bem, só não entendo por que eu perdi, Temri se abaixou e me agarrou pelas pernas e cai no chão, senti uma dor imensa no meu peito, ela abaixou as alças do meu vestido e eles pularam para fora, Tenten puxou meus braços e enfiou as alças do sutiã por eles e o prendeu nas minhas costas.

"Pronto! Nem doeu."

Temari saiu de cima das minhas costas e ajeitou os cabelos.

"Era assim que eu laçava os bois na fazenda."

"Essa é a nossa lutadora! Viu Ino?"

Ino me levantou e escorou meus braços no seu ombro.

"Vocês poderiam ter machucado o rosto dela!"

"Eu sabia! Não era compaixão, você quer fazer dela mais uma das suas modelos."

"Gente vocês estão fazendo muito barulho."

Apareceu a ultima maluca do grupo, com um avental cor de rosa segurando uma espumadeira na mão direita.

"É culpa dessas duas malucas."

"Sakura ela quer tornar a garota nova numa das bonecas dela. De novo."

"Tenten!"

"Ino você faz isso com todas as garotas bonitas e inocentes que vê! Tentou fazer isso com a Hinata."

"Não tentei. Não é Hinata?"

"Na verdade Ino ..."

"Hinata!"

"Todos nos concordamos que você tem complexo de irmã mais velha Ino."

Disse Temari e todas concordaram com aceno de cabeç dirigimos até a cozinha que era ao lado esquerdo da porta de entrada, numa mesa de pedra branca com sete cadeiras elas se sentaram.

"Ainda bem que temos sete cadeiras."

"Mas uma é da madrinha e a outra do Ero-senin."

"Tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar com isso, nem mora aqui."

"Testuda o que você fez para o jantar?"

"Pare de me chamar assim sua porca, fiz macarrão."

"Não, de novo?"

"Sem desperdício Tenten."

"Como eu posso seguir uma dieta se você não colabora Sakura?"

"Faça o jantar da próxima vez princesa."

Sakura serviu a mim e a todas com aquela macarronada, até que aquela gororoba estava boa.

"Sem discussão ela dorme na minha cama comigo."

"Por mim esta tudo bem."

"Eu gosto de ter bastante espaço na minha cama."

"A madrinha não gosta quando dormimos no quarto dela sem permissão."

"Você ganhou dessa vez Ino, ela dorme com você."

Dormi naquele quarto lilás junto a Ino e Tenten, na cama com Ino, geralmente quando dividia a cama ou qualquer coisa com uma mulher estávamos ambos nus fazendo aquilo que é proibido para menores mas todo mundo gosta.

"Boa noite." Ela me disse antes de apagar o abajur ao lado da cama, virou-se costas para mim até que eu gostava daquela posição na minha antiga vida, mas eu não tinha nada ali! Era liso e tinha dois buracos e eu não gostava de pensar naquilo, passei a noite em claro. Eu queria morrer! Alguém que me odiava lá em cima estava fazendo essa puta sacanagem comigo.

"Não consegue dormir?"

Perguntou Ino, não respondi e me virei do lado oposto ao seu, ela me agarrou por trás e escorou sua cabeça nas minhas costas. Foi a pior noite da minha vida ...me senti tão usado.

Pela manhã ouvi o murmúrio e passos por toda casa.

"Minha gravata e o meu crucifixo?"

"Estão na sua frente Tenten."

"Obrigada."

"Já se arrumaram?"

"Quase Hianata ..."

"vocês não a acordaram?"

"Deveríamos?"

"Ela vai conosco Ino, Sakura disse que o Gai-san e a madre conversaram sobre isso."

"Certo."

Ino me balançou levemente para que acordasse, Hinata me entregou um vestido preto e experimentei alguns sapatos até encontrar um que me servisse, tivemos que andar a pé até um convento. Merda ... tinha que ser logo um convento? Havia imagens de santos e anjos por todo lugar, com aquela arquitetura frigida e pureza que me fazia sentir vontade de tacar uma bomba e explodir com aquilo tudo. Freiras andavam por ali com seus hábitos que as faziam parecer uns pingüins assexuados, Sakura foi quem me acompanhou até a sala de uma velha com cheiro de sarcófago.

"Acho que ela pode nos ajudar na limpeza."

"Madre o pulso dela esta quebrado..."

"Ela vai fazer trabalhos leves não se preocupe."

Virei à porra de uma faxineira, em lembrar que eu transava com a empregada da minha casa.

"Sou eu que te pago sua puta."

Era o que eu dizia quando ela se recusava a fazer o que eu mandava, agora eu era a empregada do lugar que eu mais odiava no momento, passei todo o dia carregando papeis de um lado para o outro com um uniforme azul ridículo.


	5. Chapter 5

...

Além das matérias comuns de uma escola, elas estudavam canto, tocavam algum instrumento, tinha também a porcaria das orações uma quando chegava, outra durante o lanche e mais uma ao sair. De todos os meus pecados e preferia pagar no inferno a aquele lugar.

"Amém."

Essa foi a ultima palavra do dia antes que pudesse ir,foram elas que vieram me encontrar e levar-me até o casarão.

"Foi aqui que aquele tarado disse aquelas coisas horríveis."

"Homem nojento."

"Espero que o carro dele tenha capotado."

"Temari nem o mais tarado dos homens merece isto."

"Sakura ele tinha o numero da besta no carro isto é até pecado!"

Elas falavam de mim,pelo menos minha reputação estava intacta e aquela loira acertou meu carro capotou, que piranha.

"Como foi o seu primeiro dia de trabalho? A madre mandou que trabalhasse muito?"

"Ino você sabe que ela não vai te responder."

"Não custa tentar Temari."

Puta que pariu aquelas garotas era um saco, pensei que pelo menos no banho teria paz, mas elas entraram no banheiro também, Sakura e que aquilo não seria tão eu prefiro não falar o que aconteceu, que foi totalmente ao contrario do que pensei, senti que fui abusada naquele banheiro.

Trabalhava que nem um burro de carga naquela prisão disfarçada de convento, nos momentos de folga entrava naquela maldita biblioteca empoeirada para pesquisar qualquer coisa que ajudasse, mas nada, li em um livro de mitos que se cruzasse aquele filho da puta,veado, desgraçado gay daquele arco-íris de novo voltaria a ser homem, onde eu arranjaria isso?Estávamos no outono e na previsão do tempo sempre era a mesma porra de tempo seco e úmido,mas nada de chuva!

...

"Ela vai voltar neste final de semana."

"Para o evento Sakura?"

"Ela sempre deixa todo o trabalho pra gente." Reclamava Ino.

As garotas faziam arranjos de flores com fitas coloridas e coloriam ovos de isopor ocos onde colocariam chocolates dentro para a páscoa.

"Kakashi-sensei vai vir buscar as caixas."

"Eu não gosto daquele maníaco."

"Temari ele é só um pouco estranho, mas não é maníaco."

"Sakura ele usa uma mascara e fica disputando com o Gai-san, na verdade ele fica desfazendo do coitado."

"Você esta defendendo aquele esquisito Tenten?"

"Ela esta fazendo isso porque o sobrancelhudo é o amorzinho dela."

"Isso é mentira sua oxigenada."

Tenten jogara uma das fitas em Ino que mostrou a língua.

"Não é não."

"Vamos parar. Isso tem que ser entregue amanhã."

"Sakura este ano será lá de novo?"

"Infelizmente Hinata."

"Odeio aquele lugar, os garotos são nojentos."

"Garotos nojentos?"

"Gente ela fala!"

"Viu? Eu disse que ela era tímida."

"Ela fez uma pergunta gente. Tomoy você vai ver quão nojentos eles são amanhã no festival da páscoa."

"Tomoy?"

Que raios era essa de Tomoy?

"Esse é o nome dela Sakura?"

"Foi o que a madre deu."

Sakura deu de ombros, mas que porra era aquela de Tomoy? Madre filha da puta.

"Tomoy. Que nome mais lindo."

Merda! Eu era gay por um acaso?

No dia seguinte um homem de cabelos cinza como os meus e uma máscara para alergia apareceu, ele nos ajudava a colocar as caixas na caçamba da caminhonete que dirigia.

"A bruxa vai vir hoje?" perguntou.

"Não a chame assim! Ela disse que vai estar lá."

"Certo, então esta é a Tomoy-chan? Que linda."

Tomoy-chan é o caralho! Linda? Vai pra puta que pariu! Como eu queria gritar aquelas palavras.

"Eu não sou linda."

"Mas ela é tão modesta, quantos anos você tem? È maior de idade?"

"Kakashi-sensei pare de dar em cima dela ou eu conto para madrinha, seu pervertido."

"Não precisa ameaçar Sakura-chan."

Eu queria arrebentar a cara daquele filho da puta, a primeira coisa que faria quando voltasse a ser homem iria arrancar o saco daquele cara.

...

Uma das poucas coisas que ainda me deixavam com certa dignidade era poder usar calças, mas naquele dia.

"Você vai ter que se vestir com isso."

Uma saia branca, com um top listrado roxo e uma blusa de alças cor de rosa com uma fita vermelha.

"Nem fudendo."

Respondi, os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram com o susto, os meus quase voaram para fora quando Temari bateu com algo na minha cabeça.

"Que por..."

Levei outra pancada.

"Não falamos palavrões nessa casa."

Ela segurava um leque de papel enorme e cada vez que eu tentasse falar um palavrão ela me acertava com ele.

"Mas vai s ..."

Outra porrada, eu ia partir para cima dela,mas uma aura que pesava todo o meu corpo estava ao meu lado Sakura colocou uma das suas mão nos meus ombros, olhou fundos no meus olhos, aquilo quase me fez mijar nas calças.

"Não dizemos esse tipo de coisa aqui agora vá vestir sua roupa, por favor."

"Tudo bem."

Sai com o rabo entre as pernas, Sakura me assustou, na verdade todas aquelas garotas me assustavam elas tinha algo de muito ruim que emanava delas ao mesmo tempo algo tão puro e doce.

Era um colégio aparentemente comum, todo o festival seria feito do lado de fora, em meio às quadras. Por sorte não era somente eu quem usava aquela roupa e maquiagem, Ino, Hinata,Tenten,Temari, mais algumas garotas do mesmo colégio também as usavam. Nossos rostos estavam pintados para parecermos coelhos, usávamos arcos em formas de orelhas de coelho.

O que nem se parecia com os da playboy.

"Estou me sentindo ridícula."

"Nós também Tomoy."


	6. Chapter 6

Cruzei os braços,mas senti algo estranho uma água me encarou meio pasmo,mas começou a rir repentinamente apontando para minhas pernas.

"Você ta de Chico gata!"

"Tô com o que?"

Olhei por entre minhas pernas eu não acreditava que estava menstruada e minha barriga começara a doer,me agachei e a dor diminui ,mas como dói como a facada que tomara no meu primeiro ano de roubos.

"Eu não acredito nisso!O que eu faço porra?"

"Sem palavrão..." balançou o indicador em negativa com a mão na cintura,bicha maldita.

"O que eu faço? Eu não tenho aquelas fraldas,minha barriga dói."

Merda"Eu estava virando uma bicha que nem a que estava a minha frente?Minha voz soara manhosa e eu tinha vontade de chorar.

"Calma vou te levar ao banheiro e chamar a Tsunade ou uma das meninas para te emprestar um absorvente,não vá chorar ta bom.?"

Ele tava achando que eu era a porra de um minha cabeça concordando consigo ele me levou até o banheiro feminino onde eu a esperei. Ino fora quem aparecera com um pacote branco nas mãos e me entregou.

"Como eu coloco isso?"

"Bem..,"

Incrédula segurando aquela coisa estranha me disse que as abas se prendiam as laterais da parte interna mais baixa da calcinha onde se dava o fluxo, o restante se encaixava ali, tinha uma colinha as abas se agarraram na parte maior. E acabei por rasgar aquela merda!Depois da segunda tentativa conseguira. Mas minha saia havia se sujado com aquele sangue horroroso, usei uma das calças do uniforme daquele colégio.

Respirei fundo estava doendo tanto que porra era aquela?Não era normal? Qual era o problema das mulheres? Além de sangrar mensalmente tinha que morrer de dor também? Elas eram umas putas sádicas? Ino me dera uma espécie de remédio que entalou na minha garganta em meia hora não sentia mais nada. Estava paralisado,todo meu corpo.

Fiquei deitada na enfermaria até ino chamar novamente, me levou até o estacionamento, Tsunade,Pein,Konan,Deidara e Kakuzu pareciam estar indo embora.

As quatro estavam reunidas ao redor deles,Kakuzu calado como sempre.

"Ino ande temos que ir!" gritava a bicha.

A garota me fez correr até eles,minhas pernas não estavam recuperadas ainda!Vaca!

"Espero que esteja melhor." Konan piscou para mim assim como Tsunade.

Aquela Barbie travestida filha de uma puta,tinha contado!Maldito Deidara!

"Eu estou melhor obrigada"

Abaixei minha cabeça queria matá-lo!Kakuzu saberia? Que merda!

"Estarei de volta na quarta,não se metam em confusão e esqueçam os garoto eles são uns idiotas"

"Concordo com Tsunade,mas se precisarem podem dar uma coça neles"

"konan não dê má exemplo para elas." Advertiu Pein.

Encarei Kakuzu,ele tentava não me encarar e virava o rosto e onde estava o balão que tinha dado a ele?

"Onde esta o balão que eu te dei?"

"Ela te deu um balão Frank?Que amor!" brincou deidara.

"Algumas crianças estouraram"

Por que aquele zumbi tava pigarreando?Dei a ele meu arco com orelhas de coelho. Ficara ridículo eu queria rir! Que pena ele não sabia que era eu!Puta sacanagem.

"E o que eu ganho bonitinha? Ino não vai me dar nada?"

Ino pegara um ovo de chocolate e colocara em sua mão.

"Esta bom Tio ." falou com sarcasmo.

Eles se despediram de nós e se foram. As garotas começaram a me encarar.

"Não pode se envolver com homens da idade dele Tomoy-chan. É muito perigoso"

Temari estava séria.

"Por que eu iria querer alguma coisa com aquele zumbi?"

"Por que você deu aquilo para ele?"

"Ele me disse seu amigo tinha morrido Sakura-san eu achei que ficaria mais feliz."

Na real eu queria zoar com a cara daquele filho da puta! Mesmo morto ele me devia algum respeito!E eu nem tinha ido pro inferno ainda!Tava no meio do caminho.

"Com certeza ele mentiu,Deidara me disse que os homens que trabalham com eles não são flores."

Ino agarrou meu braç do estacionamento para o pátio principal onde o evento estava por se encerrar.

"Elas estão ali!"

Gritou um garoto que segurava um cão labrador. As garotas paralisaram, eram um amontoados daqueles garotos e por alguma razão tinham balões nas mãos fui atingida em cheio no rosto,tinha tinta vermelha neles! Bando de pivetes desgraçados!Além de estar menstruado ainda levara tinta vermelha na porra do meu rosto!

Eles nos cercaram e nos atingiram. Não havia como fugir.

"Vocês nos pagam." Disse Sakura com a voz tremula de raiva.

"Por favor Sakura não fique nervosa, não se chamaria vingança se não fosse desse jeito." O garoto com cabelo de crista de galo jogou o ultimo balão em sua cabeça.

Ainda bem que era tinta,se fosse urina eu ia ter um ataque de bichinha!

"Acho que a garota nova acabou pagando o pato." Um magrelo com cara de sono apontou para mim.

"Esperam que tenham aproveitado bem a vida."

"ela esta nos ameaçando"

"Corta essa Neji Hyuuga!Como fazer isso a Hinata-chan sua própria prima!"

"Da mesma forma como ela o fez Mitasashi Tenten."

"Me perdoe Sakura-chan eles me obrigaram."

"Chega de papo furado Naruto, Gaara e Kankuro essa foi boa."

Os dois bufaram a vendo limpar os oito garotos contra cinco garotas,bando de punheteiros covardes!

"Esperamos sua revanche tchau Haruno."

"tchau Uchiha."


	7. Chapter 7

Cruzei os braços,mas senti algo estranho uma água me encarou meio pasmo,mas começou a rir repentinamente apontando para minhas pernas.

"Você ta de Chico gata!"

"Tô com o que?"

Olhei por entre minhas pernas eu não acreditava que estava menstruada e minha barriga começara a doer,me agachei e a dor diminui ,mas como dói como a facada que tomara no meu primeiro ano de roubos.

"Eu não acredito nisso!O que eu faço porra?"

"Sem palavrão..." balançou o indicador em negativa com a mão na cintura,bicha maldita.

"O que eu faço? Eu não tenho aquelas fraldas,minha barriga dói."

Merda"Eu estava virando uma bicha que nem a que estava a minha frente?Minha voz soara manhosa e eu tinha vontade de chorar.

"Calma vou te levar ao banheiro e chamar a Tsunade ou uma das meninas para te emprestar um absorvente,não vá chorar ta bom.?"

Ele tava achando que eu era a porra de um minha cabeça concordando consigo ele me levou até o banheiro feminino onde eu a esperei. Ino fora quem aparecera com um pacote branco nas mãos e me entregou.

"Como eu coloco isso?"

"Bem..,"

Incrédula segurando aquela coisa estranha me disse que as abas se prendiam as laterais da parte interna mais baixa da calcinha onde se dava o fluxo, o restante se encaixava ali, tinha uma colinha as abas se agarraram na parte maior. E acabei por rasgar aquela merda!Depois da segunda tentativa conseguira. Mas minha saia havia se sujado com aquele sangue horroroso, usei uma das calças do uniforme daquele colégio.

Respirei fundo estava doendo tanto que porra era aquela?Não era normal? Qual era o problema das mulheres? Além de sangrar mensalmente tinha que morrer de dor também? Elas eram umas putas sádicas? Ino me dera uma espécie de remédio que entalou na minha garganta em meia hora não sentia mais nada. Estava paralisado,todo meu corpo.

Fiquei deitada na enfermaria até ino chamar novamente, me levou até o estacionamento, Tsunade,Pein,Konan,Deidara e Kakuzu pareciam estar indo embora.

As quatro estavam reunidas ao redor deles,Kakuzu calado como sempre.

"Ino ande temos que ir!" gritava a bicha.

A garota me fez correr até eles,minhas pernas não estavam recuperadas ainda!Vaca!

"Espero que esteja melhor." Konan piscou para mim assim como Tsunade.

Aquela Barbie travestida filha de uma puta,tinha contado!Maldito Deidara!

"Eu estou melhor obrigada"

Abaixei minha cabeça queria matá-lo!Kakuzu saberia? Que merda!

"Estarei de volta na quarta,não se metam em confusão e esqueçam os garoto eles são uns idiotas"

"Concordo com Tsunade,mas se precisarem podem dar uma coça neles"

"konan não dê má exemplo para elas." Advertiu Pein.

Encarei Kakuzu,ele tentava não me encarar e virava o rosto e onde estava o balão que tinha dado a ele?

"Onde esta o balão que eu te dei?"

"Ela te deu um balão Frank?Que amor!" brincou deidara.

"Algumas crianças estouraram"

Por que aquele zumbi tava pigarreando?Dei a ele meu arco com orelhas de coelho. Ficara ridículo eu queria rir! Que pena ele não sabia que era eu!Puta sacanagem.

"E o que eu ganho bonitinha? Ino não vai me dar nada?"

Ino pegara um ovo de chocolate e colocara em sua mão.

"Esta bom Tio ." falou com sarcasmo.

Eles se despediram de nós e se foram. As garotas começaram a me encarar.

"Não pode se envolver com homens da idade dele Tomoy-chan. É muito perigoso"

Temari estava séria.

"Por que eu iria querer alguma coisa com aquele zumbi?"

"Por que você deu aquilo para ele?"

"Ele me disse seu amigo tinha morrido Sakura-san eu achei que ficaria mais feliz."

Na real eu queria zoar com a cara daquele filho da puta! Mesmo morto ele me devia algum respeito!E eu nem tinha ido pro inferno ainda!Tava no meio do caminho.

"Com certeza ele mentiu,Deidara me disse que os homens que trabalham com eles não são flores."

Ino agarrou meu braç do estacionamento para o pátio principal onde o evento estava por se encerrar.

"Elas estão ali!"

Gritou um garoto que segurava um cão labrador. As garotas paralisaram, eram um amontoados daqueles garotos e por alguma razão tinham balões nas mãos fui atingida em cheio no rosto,tinha tinta vermelha neles! Bando de pivetes desgraçados!Além de estar menstruado ainda levara tinta vermelha na porra do meu rosto!

Eles nos cercaram e nos atingiram. Não havia como fugir.

"Vocês nos pagam." Disse Sakura com a voz tremula de raiva.

"Por favor Sakura não fique nervosa, não se chamaria vingança se não fosse desse jeito." O garoto com cabelo de crista de galo jogou o ultimo balão em sua cabeça.

Ainda bem que era tinta,se fosse urina eu ia ter um ataque de bichinha!

"Acho que a garota nova acabou pagando o pato." Um magrelo com cara de sono apontou para mim.

"Esperam que tenham aproveitado bem a vida."

"ela esta nos ameaçando"

"Corta essa Neji Hyuuga!Como fazer isso a Hinata-chan sua própria prima!"

"Da mesma forma como ela o fez Mitasashi Tenten."

"Me perdoe Sakura-chan eles me obrigaram."

"Chega de papo furado Naruto, Gaara e Kankuro essa foi boa."

Os dois bufaram a vendo limpar os oito garotos contra cinco garotas,bando de punheteiros covardes!

"Esperamos sua revanche tchau Haruno."

"tchau Uchiha."


	8. Chapter 8

_-Hello!Aqui é Deidei quem fala!_

"Nem ao telefone... Deidara sou eu."

"_Eu quem biba? Não te reconheço gata!"_

"Hidan seu boiola!"

"_Tomoy-chan!Fala mais alto neném!Kakuzu adorou seu arquinho,você é tão adorável_!"

"Adorável o cacete. Não posso falar alto,tenho pouco tempo. Encontrou alguma coisa?"

"_Do que?"_

"Como assim do que,bicha burra? Do meu estado atual!Olhe veja sobre o meu carro,do que encontraram no local e sobre meus exames médicos como Tomoy,ta bom?"

"_Tá eu vou ver maluquinha,mas e ai como esta Ino?"_

"Por que quer saber dela?"

"_Por favor ela é minha prima!Alô_!"

"Se quer saber eu e sua prima nos empanturramos de chocolate,vou engordar horrores por que uma muleques punheteiros horríveis,acabaram com a gente, jogaram tinta vermelha em nós que nem aquele filme que eu adoro!Ela vai ter que tingir o cabelo de loiro ta entendo e eu também! Eu quero voltar a ter mais de um e sessenta e ter um pau!"

"_Calma gatinha,olha eu vou dar uma checada me liga daqui uns três dias tah?"_

"Merda é a Madre,tchau Deidei!"

Eu o havia chamado de Dei Dei?Acho que foi minha imaginação. Naquele dia tinham me colocado na cozinha, que lugar medonho,puta merda! Isso era o inferno! Em minha nova casa minhas novas "irmãs" tentavam bolar um plano. Ridículo por sinal.

"Querem ganhar deles com essa por... caria?"

"Tem idéia melhor Tomoy-chan"

Aquela vaca loira estava me demonstrar aquelas ninfetas todos as minhas idéias afinal ser um marginal tinha suas vantagens e aqueles retardados mereciam um castigo.

"E como entraremos na escola Tomoy?"

"Eu cuido dessa parte só arranjem o que eu pedi ta entendido?"

"Ok" disseram todos juntos.

Infiltrar naquele colégio não fora difícil,os armários do vestiário eram identificados, fora só entrar na secretaria roubar os dados do computador anotar e pronto. Pó de mico na cueca deles, agora sim o pênis deles teriam alguma atividade.

Ficamos de plantão por dois dias no segundo fora que tiveram aula de ginástica. Por precaução cobri todos os armários com pó de da escola coçando todo o corpo principalmente o saco.

"A gente disse que você iriam nos pagar a agora vocês todos vão se coçar, ham!ham!ham!"

Não entendi qual era a daquela dançinha e passos que fizemos,mas eles ficaram furiosos e puseram a correr atrás de nós, não sabia se corria ou ria daqueles idiotas!

Descobri que a batalha dos dois grupos era antiga, eles viviam num casarão como o nosso. Yamato era o responsável e era supervisionado por Tsunade também, algo começava a brotar dali.

Liguei para Deidara,mas aquela bicha não atendia. O que estaria fazendo? Queimando a rosca?

...

Era primeira vez que deitava naquele gramado e estava sozinha sem madres ou aquelas garotas para me infernizarem a vida. Tomava sol com o vestido que Hinata me emprestara, começava a me acostumar a usá-la,calças eram desconfortáveis,sutiãs mais ainda ela me disse que aquele vestido não precisava usar aquela merda de menstruação o mundo era outro. Senti o calor no meu rosto em corpo, aquilo que era chamado estar em paz? Acho que eu a tinha encontrado, gostei daquilo,era bom. Até aquela maldita sombra aparecer sobre abrir meus olhos.

O que Itachi estava fazendo ali? Aquele tarado estava me analisando? Viado ! Que droga!Me sentia nua daquele jeito!

"O que o senhor quer?"

Me levantei rapidamente tentando seguir para casa.

"Esta é casa da Madame Tsunade?"

Madame? Onde?

"Sim."

O desgraçado parou a minha frente,não iria me deixar passar.

"Calma um garoto chamado Sasuke ele esta?"

Então o garoto era realmente parente dele? Que merda!

"Esta na casa errada senhor. A casa que procura fica a alguns quarteirões daqui."

"Você poderia me indicar?Eu a levo no meu carro."

Tá me estranhando meu irmão? Com você? Nem se minha vida dependesse disso?

"Eu não tomo carona com lhe fazer um mapa."

"é claro."

Entrei na casa e procurei por lápis e papel. O Desgraçado tava querendo o que? Uchiha? Era seu primo,irmão? Estava curioso! Batia com o lápis na minha bochecha enquanto pensava e fazia o mapa.

"O que quer? Espere lá fora"

Disse quando ouvi seus passos. O pervertido me agarrou como um animal.

"Você é fantá anos tem?"

Tentava levantar minha saia. Ele queria abusar de mim? Não neste corpo!Ninguém abusaria de mim novamente.

"Não me solte!Me solta!"

"Assim que eu gosto!"

Jogou-me no chão e desabotoou a calça, abriu o zí a gritar como um louco, e a me debater. O filho da mãe parecia gostar daquilo! Eu ia ser estuprado de novo!Eu não queria!Estava com medo!Sozinho!Por sorte fui salva.

"Você não tem tempo pra isso."

Era Kisame.

"Não vai durar muito."

"Eu o conheço, não temos tempo e ela é uma das protegidas da Tsunade idiota,Pein arrancaria seu pênis."

Itachi saiu de cima de mim fechando se zíper abotoando a calça, pegara o mapa em cima da mesa.

"Vamos nos encontrar de novo."

Como aquilo foi perto! Eu literalmente mijei na calcinha e ele ainda ficara excitado com isso! Que doente. O telefone do casarão tocara quando tinha saído do banho, era aquela bicha!

"Foi mal gata eu tava super ocupada!"

"Seu filho da puta, por que não me atendeu!"

"Por que esta chorando? Foi mal eu estava ocupado!"

Comecei a soluçar desesperada.

"O que aconteceu? Há algo errado?"

"Lógico que tem! Aquele filho da puta tentou me estuprar!Nunca fiquei com tanto medo na minha vida!"

"Quem tentou fazer isso?"

"O Itachi ele veio aqui procurava por um garoto,confundiu as casas entrou dentro do casarão e me tratou como uma puta! Deidara eu não quero ser tocada por ele de novo!Por favor me ajude!Por favor!Eu estou com medo!"

Deidara ficara mudo. Eu estava sofrendo e o viado ficara mudo.

"Eu vou ajudá-la Tomoy se que eu vá até ai?"

"Não precisa, mantenha aquele desgraçado longe de mim."

"Olhe preciso que venha até aqui. Vou me certificar que não se encontre com Itachi novamente."

"Tudo bem obrigada ."

Desliguei tremulo de raiva, queria exterminar aquele ousava fazer aquilo comigo! Eu ainda era virgem,não?

Deidara me dera todas as informações sobre a hora e o local que nos encontraríamos,por alguma razão fora no desmanche que carinhosamente chamou de recebeu pelos fundos,entrei no escritório,me largando na sala de Kakuzu.

Dissera ir pegar documentos importantes. Aquele idiota novamente me ignorava!

"Não sabia que eram mecânicos? Tsunade tem amizades variadas."

Não me tudo no mesmo lugar,observei os papeis em sua mesa e a fotografia sobre o armário de arquivos. Era uma foto minha bêbado, junto a ele no ano novo. Estava chapado naquele dia, tomamos algumas juntos cantamos e ele me tratou como um retardado sugando todo meu dinheiro no esse filho de uma quenga quem me devia dinheiro!

"Ponha a foto no lugar por favor."

"Desculpe-me." Voltei a me sentar." Este é seu amigo?O que morreu ou outro?"

"É este."

"Não me parece com raiva dele."

"Por que estaria?"

"Me disse que morreu lhe devendo, mas me pareceu triste na piscina. Quando voltava para casa."

Kakuzu parou de reler os papeis e me fitou.

"Deidara não me disse por que veio. O que faz aqui?"

"Pedi para ele procurar algo para mim."

Kakuzu me olhava pensativo, com certeza estava , não era só dinheiro que passava por sua cabeça.

"A encontraram nua perto de uma -se do que lhe ocorreu antes disso?"

"Não. Eu acordei no hospital e me levaram até aquela casa com aquelas garotas."

Perai. Como ele sabia disso? Eu mesmo não tinha idéia disso!

Me aproximei de sua nela.

"O que esta fazendo?"

"Não posso chegar perto de você?" me lembrei do meu estado."Não esta pensando em bobagens Kakuzu-san?"

"Não."

"Gostou do arco?"

"Não."

"Se não gostou o devolva. Onde esta?"

"Em minha casa."

"Estourou o balão que lhe dei e não gostou do arco. Dinheiro ninguém rejeita,achei que se alegraria com aquelas coisas."

"Esta certa quanto ao dinheiro."

"Vamos ver" enfiei uma de minhas mão no bolso " tenho vinte e cinco cents, da pra comprar um chiclete. Tome."

Coloquei a moeda em sua mão ele a aceitou, não sei por que me estiquei daquele jeito e o beijei nos lábios. Ele também não me repeliu,nem quando contornei a mesa e sentei em seu colo. Me segurou pelos ombros e senti sua língua na minha boca e seus lábios nos meus. Seu beijo era a melhor coisa que já tinha provado,suas mãos massageavam meus ombros enquanto movimentávamos nossas cabeças. Mal pude respirar quando me soltou virando sua cabeça, ele estava constrangido!Não era homem não?

"Acho melhor pararmos."

Puxei sua cabeça tinha o melhor beijo que qualquer mulher poderia ter me dado.não conseguia parar de beijá-lo até deidara me puxar de cima dele.

"Aí não acredito! Não posso deixar você sozinha um minuto!"

Me levou dali,vi Kakuzu atordoado em sua cadeira.

"O que eu foi aquilo?"

"Eu não sei! Eu acho que eu sou gay! Deidara eu sou viado! Que nem você!"

"Por favor, você é agora uma menina, como menina tem que gostar de meninos. Mas o Kakuzu?"

"Será que eu tinha tesão nele antes agora que virei mulher!É isso Deidara, eu tinha aquela ligação brother ou qualquer coisa dessa no Kakuzu,mas agora como mulher esse treco de hormônio, mística e o escambau!"

Deidara estralou os dedos no meu rosto.

"Calma libélula. Olha como disse o corpo de Hidan não foi encontrado e o seu estava perto do local onde o carro dele foi uma das hipótese creio eu é que. Hidan te pegou em algum lugar,embebedou e a levou pra corrida, ou você estava lá e acabou se envolvendo no acidente. "

"Ou eu Hidan por algum evento gay cósmico de troca de sexo me tornei mulher e estou sexualmente atraído pelo Kakuzu!"

"Prefiro a minha teoria."

"Deidara escute, eu não levo mulher junto comigo no carro ou para corrida, eu as pego lá. Entendeu?Pode me dar o endereço do Kakuzu?"

"Não! Fique quieta,acho que até ele ta atordoado. E quanto ao Itachi?"

"Aquele porco nojento!Desgraçado."

"É verdade o que ele fez?"

"Kisame viu tudo,Itachi não pode continua por que ele o que me conte o que acontece. Por que eu nunca soube destas casas?"

"Bem querida lá vai..."


	9. Chapter 9

Segundo o relato de Deidara,Pein e Itachi pertenciam as casas assim como Konan, ambas são financiadas pela família de Tsunade que as tinha como lar adotivo de órfãos e acolhia jovens fugitivos. Lógico que nem todos se tornaram cidadãos exemplares e Tsunade acumulou dividas Pein a socorreu,mas também pediu favores a Tsunade não podendo negar é garotas e os garotos, a maioria era órfã e no caso de Itachi aquele era seu irmão.

Escutei atentamente, repassei tudo aquilo na minha cabeça. Pensei nos filmes de terror que vi talvez fosse minha missão desvendar algum mistério. O certo seria que eu voltasse para casa,mas não podia até resolver uma coisa. Ele chegara em casa tarde,fiquei esperando em sua porta durante horas.

"Não vai me convidar para entrar?"

Não pareceu agradá-lo minha me entrar,na sua casa não havia moveis ou aparelhos domésticos.

"o que quer?"

"Sabe o que quero."

"Não não sei."

Parei no cômodo vazio que devia ser sua sala.

"Quero que faça amor comigo."

Eu tinha dito mesmo amor? Coisa estúpida? Bem se era para entrar no papel de teve um ataque de riso, não ficava mais atraente rindo.

"Fiquei surpreendido quando me beijou,mas ainda é muito jovem pra mim procurar um garoto da sua idade para fazer isso."

Ele tava se fazendo de difícil? Que homem era aquele?Não tinha remédio e comecei a me despir, por sorte vestira uma calcinha bonitinha. Fora única peça com que ficara.

"Eu quero você. Não me acha atraente?"

Odiava quando ficava mudo. Ele ia me rejeitar? Se eu fosse homem de novo até eu me pegaria nesse corpo! Parecia pensativo e minha ultima cartada foi me aproximar e o abraçar pela cintura. Ele me agarrou e me levou até seu quarto,me deitou em sua cama. Eu era o que a noiva numa lua de mel?

Fora diferente que Itachi. Me beijara como antes em seu escritório, por todo meu corpo e entre minhas pernas. Retirou minha única peça de roupa e enfiara seus dedos dentro de mim. Era uma sensação nova, com sua língua e boca nos meus seios, mãos dedos e tantos toques.

"Eu vou por lá dentro esta bem"

Precisava me perguntar? No inicio não doera,mas houve uma pontada de dor quando penetrou por inteiro,soltei uns gritinhos. Podia sentir o plástico da camisinha e o atrito que seu pênis fazia dentro de mim. O tempo todo me perguntava se estava me machucando ou estava bom.

Não mudara daquela posição papai mamãe,mas não imaginei que ele ousaria com uma garota virgem. E eu realmente era depois que vi aquelas gotas de sangue ele também se assustou um nunca desvirginou ninguém não? Pensado bem qual era a demente pra dar para aquele cara?

"Por que não me disse que era virgem?"

"Imaginei que soubesse."

Rolou na cama sentando-se a beira. Colocara as mãos sobre o rosto.

"O que foi? Fiz alguma coisa errada?"

"Não eu quem fiz, Não faço coisas politicamente corretas ,mas isso. Devia ter escolhido outro."

"Mas eu quero você. Há algum problema?"

Se houvesse algum problema ele o puxei seu rosto para voltar a beijá-lo seu animo retomou no mesmo instante. Ele me forçou a tomar um banho, não queria sair da cama, ainda mais minhas pernas estavam doloridas. Merda eu era uma puta e tinha dado para ele!Por que eu fiz aquilo?

Deixei essa bobagem de lado, pensando comigo mesmo quando era homem também fui uma espécie de piriguete. Eu era um prostituto não pago. Por que isso mudou? Por que eu não podia ser como antes? Eu morreria provavelmente com aquele corpo.

Kakuzu não parecia o tipo de cara com carência afetiva para se enroscar com uma garota dormindo de me alisando a noite toda!Qual era? Ficar mexendo no meu cabelo!Ele tinha noção de como era cuidar de um cabelo daquele tamanho?

Tive pesadelos horríveis nos quais me casava com Kakuzu,tinha filhos virava sua empregada doméstica cuidando da casa e dos seus filhos!Nem a pau!Acordei apavorado e gritei como uma mulherzinha ao ver que aquela múmia me encarava.

"Tudo bem."

Ele saiu do meu lado na cama. O que eu fiz?

Também sai o seguindo, fora até a cozinha, me sentei na única cadeira perto da curiosidade. O que iria fazer agora garanhão? Não ia falar nada depois da noite que tivemos?Filho da puta insensível.

"Gosta de torradas?"

"Qualquer coisa esta bom."

Hidan se . O que eu faria se fosse eu nessa situação? Treparia de novo na cozinha,dava uma carona de volta do puteiro de onde a garota saiu e mandaria ela me esquecer,bem eu era gostosa então daria o número do meu telefone e fingiria que ligava pra qualquer coisa nela até me cansar da piranha.

Kakuzu desgraçado!tirou minha virgindade agora ia me largar com o filho dele na barriga! Me esquecera que ele usou camisinha... Como era a parada dos anticoncepcionais?

"Aqui levá-la até o ponto de ônibus e siga para sua bom?"

Se afastou de mim indo tomar sua xícara de café junto a pia em pé. Cara eu estava magoado com aquilo. Fala sério não seria ele quem daria a última palavra, ele estava achando o que?

Mulheres adoravam contornar meu pescoço com seus braços,sorrir e me beijar. Fiz aquilo. Kakuzu afastou meu corpo do seu.

"Nã vá colocar suas roupas."

Eu fiquei ,viado filho da puta!subi correndo de volta para seu quarto e me troquei. O desgraçado já me esperava no carro, vestido!Quando é que ele fez aquilo? Onde é que ele guardava suas roupas?

"Há algo errado. Não gostou de mim?"

Responde cacete!

" Eu não acredito nisso!O primeiro homem que beija este corpo e faz amor comigo me rejeita! Eu estou pagando pelos meus pegados é isso! Devia ter estudado,tirado um diploma,feito direito! Agora olha pra mim! Sou uma menina órfã, peituda e rejeitada!Pare o carro."

Investi sobre ele para que parasse o carro.

"Não faça isso!"

Era eu quem deveria estar puto!Não ele!

"Você é linda e eu não resisti, ainda é jovem e tem a vida toda não quer se envolver com alguém como eu garota.Vá estudar arrume um bom emprego e um bom marido."

"Eu não quero um bom marido! Qual o problema com você,não estou pedindo que casa comigo que tenha filhos maluco eu só queria que fizesse amor comigo por que eu gostei de você e eu queria que você fosse o primeiro a me tocar antes daquele porco nojento o fizesse."

Sua expressão mudou.

"De quem esta falando?"

"Não é nada é melhor voltar para estrada."

Voltar a me queria conversar zumbi!

"Há uns dois dias atrás um homem veio no casarão procurava um garoto, do outro casarão de Tsunade,disse que lhe faria o mapa. Ele entrou e me agarrou,mas seu outro amigo apareceu e o impediu disse que estavam atrasados. Ele falou que , eu quem devia escolher a pessoa a me tocar! Kakuzu-san ... "

"Lembra-se desse homem."

Com certeza ia dar merda se eu contasse que fora Itachi.

"Eu não quero lembrar disso,nunca o vi antes e nem quero ver."

Se eu o ver arranco o saco daquele escroto!

"Não estou a rejeitando,mas prefiro que não faça isso novamente."

"Mas eu quero fazer novamente com você."

Ele tinha é cara!Honre seu gênero!

"Em casa pense sobre isso."

Eu não preciso pensar eu preciso é de ajuda!Eu virei uma bicha e o bofe ta se fazendo de difícil!

"Se eu continuar querendo você. Por hipótese, vai me rejeitar?"

Me deixou no ponto de ônibus sem resposta. Eu queria saber! Eu precisava transar!

...


	10. Chapter 10

Fui direto para o trabalho a madre fez com que eu ligasse para o casarão e avisasse de minha presença. Levei uma bronca daquela vaca leiteira, ino chorou como uma criança quando me garotas estavam mesmo preocupada? Sentiram minha falta? Meu ego ficou inflado. Não precisava de você Kakuzu!

Chorei a noite toda naquele dia a noite.

"O que foi Tomoy-chan?"

"n-nada"

Tenten acendera a luz e sentou a nossa cama.

"Parece que vai se afogar nas próprias lágrimas. Quem é ele?"

Ela tinha uma bola de cristal naqueles coques?

"o que esta acontecendo?"

Em cerca de cinco minutos as cinco me rodiavam esperando minha resposta.

"Lembram-se do homem para quem dei meu arco?"

Sakura levou mão na boca,hinata corou e as outras soltaram risadinhas.

"Eu sabia, Me deve dez pratas Tenten"

"Qual é Temari?"

"Então conta tudo."

Por algum motivo eu precisava contar. Contei sobre a noite que tivemos em todos os detalhes. Que pena ser mulher por que naquele momento estaria no harém das virgens dos homens bombas.

"E ele me deixou no ponto de ônibus e não me respondeu!"

"Bem..." pigarreou Ino" A Sakura tem algo a dizer."

"Parece que se apaixonou por ele Tomoy-chan."

"Como é que é bonitinha?"

"A gente entendi isso, Todas aqui gostamos de um cara que não liga pra gente que nos trata mal, mal nos olha nos olhos..."

"Calma Sakura..."

Tenten parecia compadecer de seus sentimentos. Eu estava apaixonado por aquele remendo de gente!Puta merda eu era oficialmente gay!

No dia seguinte fiz compras, desolada após o trabalho. Havia recebido meu salário comprei a maior barra de chocolate que encontrei. Meu coração doía, que merda era aquela? Vi aqueles muleques sentados no par que,escondi na moita ao lado falavam das meninas.

"Como aquela tal de Tomoy é gostosa cara!"

"Será que ela já..."

Eu era o sonho de consumo de um bando de pré-adolescentes? Que nojo! Ser mulher era um saco!

"Ele fala como se realmente tivesse feito algo." Brincou o sonolento.

O da crista riu balançava a lata de refrigerante pensativo.

"Pó de da mãe."

"Qual vai ser a revanche? Shikamaru."

"desta vez é com você, de vez em quando podia dar uma idéia Naruto."

"Esse retardado?"

"Vai te foder -chan me odeia."

Alguns reviraram os garotos eram os maiores idiotas que já vira, era obvia a atração que sentia pelas garotas do casarã repente uma idéia louca me apareceu algo divino. Eu devia ter sido selecionado em ordem de pagar por meus pecados a fazer o amor prosperar entre aquelas pestes!era isso eu seria um maldito me do arbusto arrumando minhas roupas.

"eu já tenho namorado."

Sai sem dar mais satisfações. Eu precisava avisar ao Deidara minha descoberta.

_Ai,meu deus!O que foi o esquadrão do amor?_

"Presta atenção!Não estou sendo claro! É obvio!"

Faça _o que quiser gata,mas olha aqui não quero minha prima de caso com algum retardado escolha o melhorsinho fofa. Falando em amor. Como pode dar pro Kakuzu?_!

"Ele te contou? Que fofoquei filho da..."

_Não precisou que me contasse, ele ta mais pra lá do que pra cá. Me perguntou o que você veio fazer aqui? Quantos anos tinha e um monte de coisa colega. _

Eu ia ter um ataque do coração.

"E ai biba?"

_Ai nada. A única coisa que faz direito é cuidar do dinheiro, que de resto ta meio estabanado. Gente o que você fez amiga!Me conta_!

"Eu não acredito eu sou mesmo gay. Muito gay, mais gay que você. Vivo rodeado de virgens e não tenho vontade de tocá-las e dei pro Kakuzu. Eu sou uma vadia!Um biba, baitola,bicha,libélula!"

_Já disse que agora é uma menina. Queria sentir atração por mulheres?Entenda meu raciocínio, se era hetero quando homem terá de ser hétero quando mulher, e mulheres heteros gostam de homens, então onde você é gay?_

"Vendo desta maneira... Não o entendo Deidara, ele me pegou e no outro dia me tratou como uma adolescente de fogo! Ele ta achando o que? "

_Até onde eu saiba hidan... Quando era um homem fazia o mesmo com as mulheres._

"Mas eu to me sentindo uma bosta! Ele não tem sentimentos? Não pedi para casar com ele, ou namorar eu só queria um pouco de carinho!"

_Agora esta sentindo na pele o que as mulheres que rejeitou e maltratou sentiam?_

"Era para você me consolar cacete!"

_Tadinho do Hidan apaixonado pelo Kakuzu que não liga,não manda mensagens e não vai vê-lo em sua casinha cor de rosa para se amarem gostoso. Pobrezinha da Hidan!_

"Se divirta o quanto puder Deidara,quando cumprir o prometido eu vou acabar com sua raça."

_Mal posso esperar minha menininha. Peitudinha do titio Deidei._

"Com quem você tanto fala Tomoy?"

_É minha sobrinha querida?_

"Tio?"

_Ino pegou o telefone em minhas mãos._

'O que quer da tomoy chan seu pervertido?"

_Ino não fale assim com seu tio amor. Tomoy precisava conversar com alguém, eu sou amiga dela._

"Não não é! Te conheço, quer fazer coisas com ela seu! Seu tarado!"

_Me respeite senão eu vou até ai esquentar sua bunda. Olha só sou quem..._

Ino desligara o telefone.

"Escute meu tio não é um gay muito fiel a sexualidade,tome cuidado."

...


	11. Chapter 11

As garotas me obrigaram a ir no shopping, estávamos no verão. Disseram que me levariam na piscina no clube do amigo de Tsunade. Ponderavam e me obrigaram a comprar roupas e biquínis,disseram me que devia parar de usar as roupas de Hinata e ter um estilo próprio.

Gastei metade do que havia guardado para futura fuga em roupas sapatos e outras futilidades, sacolas brotavam do meu entrei e sai tanto de um provador, a única coisa que gostei fora das lingeries eu era uma vadia muito sexy. Kakuzu não resistiria a minha nova lingerie. Desgraçado não sabia o que estava perdendo!

Aquilo não era um clube. Até um mendigo como eu sabia o que era um uma piscina pública!Era uma piscina pública!Com pedágio na entrada.

"Vamos tomoy-chan no tobogan"

Eu não queria mais fui obrigado a descer,mais de mil vezes com Hinata e dali tonta precisava descansar. Qual era o problema daquelas pragas,não se cansavam/! Agora estava jogando volei com aqueles garotos escrotos.

Deitei numa cadeira me esticando todo, eu não servia para aquilo!Queria descansar limpava aquele maldito colégio como um escravo,precisava de um chegado no nirvana ou estava tendo um insolação.

"Não quer que eu passe protetor em você?"

"sai fora meu irmão!"

Levantei minha cabeça para saber quem era o indigente.

"Não devia estar numa sauna ou num bar gay por ai?"

Deidara revirou os olhos sentando-se ao meu de bruços,o sol iria cozinhar meus rins, pelo menos estes eram novo em folha.

"O que veio fazer aqui?"

"Vim atrás do Itachi."continuou"Desconfiei quando disse que estava indo pro leste resolver assuntos familiares. Ino me contou viriam para cá na piscina. Aí ser tio não é tão divertido quanto pensei."

"O que você achou que seria Barbie?"

"Ino ia ser minha bonequinha iríamos ao shopping juntas, falar de garoto sabe os segredos de garota."

"Pensei que fizesse essas frescuras com a veio com você?"

"Por que quer saber?"

"Não enrola cacete."

"Não ele tem mais o que fazer rata de piscina."

"Eu vou comprar... água mineral."

Precisava era de uma dose nem que fosse um pouco de álcool.

"Mas eu tenho mais de dezoito anos!"

"Só se for nos peitos,volte daqui a dois anos."

"como é que é? !"

"onde esta sua identidade?"

"Eu esqueci em casa."

Aquela quenga velha me expulsara da fila e tudo o que eu queria era um chop. Só um pouco de álcool, que espécie de lugar era aquele que não vendia bebida a menores de idade?Eu tinha mais de dezoito anos eu podia beber!

"Se quiser eu te compro uma garrafa de vodka"

Minha espinha congelou. Era aquele depravado. Onde estava aquela biba quando necessária?Meus olhos arregalaram comecei a andar de costas até bater na parede. Onde estaria Kisame? Eles andavam sempre juntos pareciam até um casal.

"Vamos Tomoy parece até que eu vou comer você."

"Saia da minha frente."

Tentei passar por ele,mas aquele desgraçado agarrou meu braço. Por que mulheres tinham o corpo tão frágil neste momento? Queria sair das garras dele. Me arrastou para fora do quiosque. Onde ele iria me levar eu até a mão que agarrava meu braço e sai correndo, naquela semana tinha visto miss simpatia com Temari. Não sei por que mas queria ter aprendido aquele golpe do concurso de talentos do filme. Sandra Bullock tava na minha lista de celebridades gostosas.

Corri como nunca e sem que meu pulmão ardesse em chamas no fim da corrida. Eu devia ter contraído a burrice do Deidara por osmose,acabei por parar no lugar mais ermo que podia haver definitivamente estava implorando por ser estrupada! Claro que tinha que escolher um biquíni ao invés de um maio para exibir aquele corpo!

Eu era uma mulher oras tinha que exibir tudo aquilo!admiti a mim mesmo que fiquei um gato naquele biquíni de bolinhas brancas, era azul escuro tinha um laço vermelho na parte de cima. O que eu estava pensando? Eu devia fugir! Vadia burra...

Tremia de medo, um vulto passou por se fosse para ser daquele jeito Itachi teria muito trabalho comigo. Nem que ele estragasse meu novo rosto!Respirei fundo adquirindo coragem,peguei uma pedra no chão.

Aquele vulto não podia ser de Itachi. Atrás de uma árvore fumando? Pensando bem, como ele podia ter chegado ali? Aproximei sorrateiramente. Por que o maldito do Deidara tinha mentindo para mim?

Soltei a pedra que segurava. Escondi atrás do carro ali estacionado. Por que ele não se enturmava? Ta que o rosto dele era horroroso,mas agente se acostuma. Será que percebeu que tinha alguém ali? Acredito que não, sou bom em me era Itachi. Eu enfiaria aquele cigarro no...

De volta para maluca fugitiva,engatinhava para a liberdade.o gigante azul como o meu carcereiro me pegou com a mão na massa.

"Estava os vigiando ou..."

Fiz sinal para que se calasse. Era tarde demais o aborto espontâneo a minha frente tinha chamado atenção daqueles parou sua conversa monótona com Kakuzu e veio junto a ele em nossa direção. Dane-se meu orgulho! Tentei correr como a mocinha covarde que era, ou uma bicha no show da Beyoncé. Kisame colocou sua perna em meu caminho cai feito jaca podre no chão.

"Qual é o seu problema?" rolei de dor havia quebrado o nariz ou o machucado pra valer.

"Eu estava a sua procura."

Eu era o prato principal de um carniceiro deitado naquele chã o sangue escorreu do meu nariz por entre meus seios ,barriga, algumas gotas precipitaram entre minhas coxas. Não queria ver sangue entre elas tão cedo,minha próxima menstruação era no outro mês.

Itachi me ajudou a levantar.

"Vou levá-la para se limpar."

Limpar? Eu sei muito bem o que ele refugiei atrás de Kakuzu.

"Deixe comigo."

Kakuzu foi meu salvador levando me dali, mostrei a língua antes de partir Itachi pareceu misterioso ou queria me matar mesmo.


End file.
